Ron and Hermione-the final battle
by mihaelak22
Summary: After all of the horror they were through, finally they had the time of their lives. Fear and desperate feeling took advantage of them. But nobody can change what faith has in mind.


**Ron and Hermione-The final battle**

**Hermione's point of view:**

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything around me was on fire and ruins. What had happened here? It was like a tornado attack and then I remembered: Hogwarts…the one who should not be named, people casting spells here and there…and Ron. I couldn't see him anywhere. I panicked. A thousand thoughts ran through my head. What if he was injured or lying somewhere helpless? What if he was dead? This nonsense was killing me. I need to know if he was okay. I had to see him, to make sure he is alive and safe and sound.

I slowly pushed myself up from the ground. My arm was hurting really bad, I could barely move it. I looked around. Everything was so different. Neville was being taken care of by Luna; the Weasley family was gathered around Fred's cold body. They were crying so badly. I felt how hot tears streamed down my face. I saw Molly standing a little aside from the other members of her family. I went up to her and said:

"Mrs. Weasley…I'm so sorry!"

"Hermione…my boy…my Freddie…" she could barely make a meaningful sentence.

"Have you seen Ron? Do you know where he is?" I asked with pleading tone.

"He was here in just a minute." She said as she looked around her self.

"Ron….RON…" I started screaming and pushing people.

I kept on pushing through small groups of people making my way to the entrance of the Great Hall. Everyone could be him. I had to look really carefully. I walked by professor McGonagall. She was looking like she hasn't slept in weeks. I have never seen her this way. She smiled gently at me and whispered something I didn't hear because I kept on walking around the hall.

"Hermione?!" I heard someone behind me. I turned and for my surprise there stood Ron. His hair was messy but still as red as always. His clothes were dirty and ripped at places. He smiled at me and I started walking up to him. He was coming towards me as well. In seconds the walking turned into a run and before I knew it I was in his arms hugging him as tight as never before and crying with my head buried in his neck.

* * *

**Ron's point of view:**

It was hard for me to analyze what had happened hours ago. The castle that was my second home wasn't the same. Everything was covered in ruins and wands and even clothes. I looked around. I was alone. Hermione wasn't next to me as moments ago. Harry was somewhere else, as well. I was scared. I promised Hermione that I wouldn't let anything bad to happen to her and I didn't keep my promise. She was somewhere alone and terrified. I had to find her. To make sure she is okay. If she was dead my life would lose his aim.

"Hermione…?" I shouted. But nobody gave an answer. I started walking through the Great hall with the hope to see her bushy curly hair. She was nowhere to find. With each step my heart was aching more and more until finally I felt it bleeding from pain. I was asking everyone if he had seen Hermione but the answer was "no".

When I was losing hope to see her alive I heard someone screaming my name. I turned around and saw her. She was there in front of me and she was looking for me. Probably she was just that scared as I was. A smile appeared on my lips instantly. She was alive. That was the moment I knew nothing could ever be between us from now on. She was turned the other way so she didn't see I was standing right there.

"Hermione!" I said. She turned and looked at me with relief. She smiled and started walking towards me. Tears started coming down her beautiful white face that was covered in dirt. I walked up to her, too. In moments the walk turned into a run and in blink of an eye I was holding her tight into my grip. She buried her head into my neck and cried harder.

* * *

**Hermione's point of view:**

"Everything is fine! I am here. We're okay!" he whispered on my ear. I felt such relief. His hug was like a lifeboat to me.

"I thought you're hurt" I told him through my tears.

"I am fine… look at me!" he put his hand under my chin and lifted my head up "Everything is okay. There is nothing to run away from now. I love you! I do! I could have lost you tonight and that thought scares the hell out of me. Bloody hell, Hermione we survived. We're alive. I swear I will change. I will be the one you want and the one you deserve. Let me be next you please!"

He said all of this without taking any breath. His look was pleading and full of hope and tears.

At that very moment he was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my whole life.

"Oh, Ron…you are this person. You are what I want and you don't need to change in any way. I love you the way you are. I thought I would never see you again and suddenly I realized how stupid I was all these years. I love you so much."

"That is what I wanted to hear." He said as he gently laid his lips on mine. I wanted to stay in his embrace forever. Back then I didn't know what I fished for and that it did come true. I never knew I would be Mrs. Ronald Weasley but I am not sorry for being untold for the future because that is what made our life so exciting.

* * *

**Ron's point of view:**

"Everything is fine! I am here. We're okay!" I whispered in her ear. She loosened her grip around my neck and let a sign of relief.

"I thought you're hurt" she told me. Her tears were making my face wet. I could taste them.

I had to let her know I wouldn't go anywhere. I had to stop her tears.

"I am fine…look at me!" I said and lifted her chin up so she can look at me. "Everything is okay. There is nothing to run away from now. I love you! I do! I could have lost you tonight and that thought scares the hell out of me. Bloody hell, Hermione we survived. We're alive. I swear I will change. I will be the one you want and the one you deserve. Let me be next to you, please!" it was all true. I was ready to change completely so she would be happy with me. I wanted to the one that makes her happy instead of watching her with somebody else that doesn't even know her.

"Oh, Ron…you are this person. You are what I want and you don't need to change in any way. I love you the way you are. I thought I would never see you again and suddenly I realized how stupid I was all these years. I love you so much" she said still crying. I felt like a miracle had happened to me. That is what I was dreaming about for years.

"That is what I wanted to hear." I knew from that moment that our lives would change. I knew that one day she would have a ring on her arm and she would be Mrs. Ronald Weasley. She would be my wife.


End file.
